


Elaaden Sucks

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Kallo is shot down over Elaaden





	Elaaden Sucks

Leaving the Tempest was not a part of Kallo's plan. Flying a shuttle to drop Ryder's squad off into a hot zone was definitely not part of Kallo's plan. Having his shuttle get shot down over the desert hellscape of Elaaden was _completely_ not part of Kallo's plan. It was sheer dumb luck that he'd even survived, managing to crawl from the burning wreckage with only a few bleeding gashes and bruises. Thankfully he knew where he'd crashed, and he'd immediately set off for the nearest outpost, stumbling and trying not to be sick, already dreading the fierce tongue lashing Lexi would give him.

Two hours stumbling across the sand wastes sucked. Deserts sucked. Roaming packs of wild adhi sucked. Elaaden sucked. Why did he ever leave Sur'kesh? He almost wanted to cry when he caught sight of the distant glint of an outpost. He stumbled towards it, managing to fall only once.

"Kallo!?" He heard the voice before he saw the source. A figure appeared from the shimmering, heated air. Kallo's heart lifted.

"Hey!" he tried to yell, but doubled over in a coughing fit instead. The figure started running towards him, and Kallo began to make out individual features. A red outfit, dark skin, orange hair limp with sweat, an expression of pure, desperate relief on their face.

"Kallo!" Gil Brodie shouted, eating up the distance between them, "You fucking idiot!" Kallo was fully expecting a punch, or a lecture when Gil finally reached him. Instead, much to his surprise, he got a hug. Gil threw his arms around him and yanked him close, tightly, desperately, his nails digging into Kallo's flight suit, his body crushed to Gil's so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. His wounds screamed at him but he couldn't gather the breath to tell Gil.

"Gil?" Kallo managed to wheeze, his own arms coming up automatically to return the embrace.

" _Christ_ , you scared us." Gil hissed, and Kallo was surprised to hear actual emotion in his voice, "Suvi was _crying_ , you bastard. How dare you?"

"Oh, so sorry, I'll try to get shot down a little more conveniently next time." he rolled his eyes, patting Gil's back. Gil didn't let go, and a suspicious wetness began to make itself known on his neck.

"Gil?" he asked, finally noticing how the human was trembling almost imperceptibly.

"I saw your ship go down." his voice was choked, and quieter than Kallo had ever heard, "SAM lost your vitals. I thought you were gone."

"Well, that's dumb. You know how many pilots have died because their friends assumed they were dead and stopped looking?"

"Don't say that!" Gil snapped, pulling back and looking him over with a critical eye, "Are you hurt?"

"Well, obviously." Kallo couldn't help but quip, "I just crashed a shuttle and walked through a desert."

"How bad?" Gil had yet to take his hands from Kallo's shoulders. The weight of them comforted Kallo, though he'd die before he admitted it.

"I can walk." he answered, "Are you out here by yourself? I sincerely hope even you aren't that thoughtless."

"Ryder and the others are out looking for you." Gil cleared his throat, "We all are. I should go... tell them you're okay."

"Wow, a good idea? I'll mark the calendar." He fully expected Gil to scowl, or make a snappy remark, or anything besides place a hand gently on his face. Kallo blinked as Gil seemed to take a moment to drink in the sight of him, alive and relatively whole, with nearly the same reverence he paid to the Tempest.

"I'm glad you're alright." he said almost tenderly, an unfathomable smile touching his lips just for a moment, "I thought... I thought you'd died and the last thing I ever said to you was a crack at how uptight you get. I can't remember the last time I told you how appreciated you are."

"I... heard humans were bad with heat, but it must be worse than I thought." Kallo teased, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly Gil must surely hear it, "I think you may need more medical attention than me, if you're being so nice."

"Hey, jerk, I thought you were dead." Gil's familiar attitude returned, the strange tenderness fading, but not disappearing.

"If I was dead, the universe would destabilize and disintegrate." Kallo winced as a particularly large slash on his side decided to remind him that it was there, "Could we get going? I am actually injured."

"Yes, of course. Let's get you back home." Gil slung his arm around Kallo's waist, shifting his arm over his shoulder as they started the walk back to the outpost, "You smell. Bad."

"I had to fight off like three packs of adhi's!" Kallo objected, letting his own arm settle across Gil's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two


End file.
